Undefined
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Perasaan ini tak bisa didefinisikan—dirinya sudah terjatuh jauh di dalam kebingungan. Dan ketika ia tersadar—dunia sudah tak lagi menunjukkan keramahannya. / For IVFA periode 4: Confusion. / Yandere!Rin


_**Undefined**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-From Nacchan Sakura, to You-_

_-I do not own Vocaloid-_

_._

_._

_._

Ketiga gadis itu membuka mata—dunia tak begitu ramah menyambutnya.

Matanya menangkap langit-langit kamarnya yang kini berwarna merah, penciumannya menangkap aroma anyir darah yang tajam. Dan.. tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang lengket menempel dan mengalir.

Gadis itu menangkat telapak tangannya—ah, cairan berwarna merah itu..

"..Darah...?"

Gadis yang melihat darah mengalir segar dari pergelangan tangannya itu kini membuka mata—bola matanya membesar, wajahnya sudah tak menunjukkan ketenangan yang awalnya terlukis dengan indah.

"Da.. rah?!"

Gadis itu kini memutar otak—tunggu, kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berlumuran darah? Kenapa pergelangan tangannya sudah terluka seperti ini?

Kenapa ia tak mengingat apapun...?

Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan kenapa bisa ia melakukan semua ini—ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Darahnya masih mengalir dengan lembut dan tak berhenti menetes—jika ia terus diam, ia pasti akan kehilangan nyawa dalam waktu singkat.

"To..long.." Gadis dengan surai _blonde_ itu berusaha berbicara—walaupun sakit dan lemah rasanya. Tubuhnya tak memiliki tenaga, suaranya bahkan sulit untuk keluar—dan ia tak kuat untuk berteriak.

'_Apa aku akan mati...?'_ gadis itu bertanya di dalam hati. Tak ada jawaban—tak ada pertanda—tak ada reaksi dan aksi.

Ah, keheningan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

_**Ya, kau akan mati.**_

Jadi yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah menunggu—menunggu untuk rasa sakit ini hilang,

Menunggu untuk napas ini terhenti.

Dunia rasanya menghentikan rotasinya—memutuskan untuk memperlambat ruang dan waktu agar rasa sakit menusuk lebih dalam—membuat gadis ini semakin menderita.

Sakit. Sakit. Rasanya—sakit. Apa rasa sakit itu memang seperti ini, rasanya?

...Tapi, rasa sakit itu sebenarnya apa?

Kesal, kesal kesal—entah kenapa ia merasa kesal. Apa rasa kesal itu memang seperti ini?

...Tapi, rasa kesal itu sebenarnya... apa?

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas walau terasa berat—kini pandangannya tertuju ke pada jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding, menunjukkan jarum panjang ke arah angka sembilan. Lalu matanya kembali berpindah—kini matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja, diberi bingkai berwarna oranye yang indah dan cantik.

Foto—siapa?

Seorang lelaki dengan paras yang sama dengannya—tersenyum, mengalungkan lengannya kepada pundak sang gadis. Gadis itu juga tersenyum—dan gadis itu adalah..

"...Aku...?"

Gadis itu menatap foto itu lebih seksama lagi—oh, tidak salah lagi—gadis itu adalah dirinya. Tapi siapa... siapa orang yang berada di sampingnya itu?

Paras yang sama..

Paras yang sama..

Paras yang sama...

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

"—Len..."

Oh—gadis itu teringat.

Kagamine Len.

Kagamine Rin.

—Mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar.

'_Dia adalah saudara kembarku.'_

Dan mereka...

'_Dan aku mencintainya.'_

.

.

.

Benak Rin memutar kejadian beberapa jam lalu layaknya sinema romantika—ia dapat melihat Len di dalam ingatannya, berjalan bersama dirinya—mereka tertawa, bergandengan tangan mesra, terlihat bahagia.

Ya—Rin ingat, mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar yang menjalin hubungan—yang seharusnya terlarang. Tapi mereka melawan kenyataan dan tetap menjalani apa yang mereka inginkan—tak peduli bahwa mereka sudah berjalan jauh dari batas 'dosa'.

Rin dan Len sudah berjanji—mereka akan terus bersama, tak peduli seberapa banyak orang akan menentang, tak peduli jika seisi dunia menolak mereka. Mereka yakin—bahwa Tuhan sendirilah yang melingkarkan benang merah di kedua jari kelingking mereka, dan mereka tak akan memutuskan benang merah itu.

..Sampai kapanpun juga.

—_**Lalu.. kenapa kini Aku tergeletak bersimbah darah.. seperti ini?**_

Rin kembali mengacak-acak memorinya—mencari jawaban dari perasaan yang tak bisa di artikan dalam hatinya saat ini. Kesal, benci, sakit, marah, pedih—

_**Tak terdefinisikan.**_

Ingin tersenyum, ingin tertawa—lalu sedetik kemudian—ingin menjerit, ingin menangis.

Sekali lagi,

Apa arti perasaan ini?

Ingatannya masih mencari—ia dapat melihat dalam putaran memorinya, ia dan Len berjalan menuju sebuah tempat, lalu ia melihat dirinya berjalan terpisah dari Len.

Rin berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Len—mereka membagi kecupan sebelum mereka berpisah untuk sejenak.

Len dan Rin sudah berjalan terpisah cukup jauh—lalu Rin menghentikan langkah kakinya—

..Dan secara diam-diam ia berbalik,

Mengikuti kemana arah Len pergi.

...Oh—sebuah kesadaran memukul keras ingatannya. Ya—ia mengikuti Len.

Ia ingat—ia mengikuti Len dan ternyata Len sudah sampai di sebuah rumah. Rumah yang bagus dan indah—di depannya penuh taman bunga, pagarnya berwarna putih bersih, dan Len menekan tombol bel rumah tersebut.

Rin masih memperhatikan—dari tempat yang tersembunyi, tak diketahui oleh Len dan siapapun.

Kemudian Rin melihat seorang gadis keluar dari rumah itu—ah, gadis yang cantik dengan rambut berwarna tosca yang indah. Senyum gadis itu melebar—diiringi dengan rona merah yang menghias, ketika mlihat Len sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Kemudian—Rin mendapat jawaban dari rasa sakit, kesal, dan marah di dalam hatinya—

Ketika melihat Len memeluk gadis itu dan menciumnya—tepat di depan matanya. Penglihatannya tidak mengkhianati—ini bukan ilusi.

_**Siapa yang dicintai oleh dirimu?**_

_**Dia,**_

_**Atau aku?**_

"**Akh**!" Rin merasakan sakit yang hebat kini mendarat di kepalanya—tidak, mengingat hal-hal tadi membuatnya semakin menderita—harus berhenti, harus berhenti—

Rin mengatur napasnya—walau ia tau hal itu tak ada gunanya, karena napasnya akan terhenti untuk selamanya—tak lama lagi. Tetapi ia masih fokus dalam cara ia bernapas—dalam bagaimana ia merasakan semua denyut yang membuat perih itu—

Kemudian—tanpa paksaan, benaknya kembali memutar ingatan itu—oh, ia dapat melihat dirinya sudah berada di dalam rumah kecil yang indah tersebut, dengan Len dan juga gadis kuncir dua yang tadi merasakan kecupan Len yang—seharusnya—hanya untuk Rin seorang saja.

Mereka berdua menatap Rin dengan kedua bola mata yang membesar—loh, kenapa?

Rin mengingat lagi—

"Tidak.. bisa..."

Rin kembali merasakan sakit itu lagi—kehilangan, ketakutan, kegelisahan—

_**Kebingungan.**_

"Darah..."

Darah. Darah. Darah...

Satu buah tarikan napas terdengar dari mulut gadis itu.

Ya—kenapa ia merasa tak asing dengan darah?

Rin kembali teringat—dua bola mata yang membesar, sosok Len yang sepertinya—mengatakan sesuatu kepada Rin—dan juga gadis rambut panjang yang menangis.

Sebuah pisau besar di tangan—terangkat, diiringi senyum yang terlukiskan dengan hati kacau balau—

Dan cipratan darah.

Tusuk—tusuk—tusuk—Rin dapat melihat dirinya sendiri dengan senyum yang tak dapat didefinisikan apa artinya, mengarahkan pisau itu berkali-kali ke arah gadis berambut panjang—yang menangis dan berteriak minta tolong berkali-kali kepada Len. Tangisan itu tak membuat Rin terhenti—ia semakin menikmati apa yang dipikirnya 'menyenangkan'.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu tergeletak tanpa nyawa dan bersimbah darah. Rin merasa puas.

Ingin lagi.

Ingin lagi.

Ingin lagi—

Ia ingin mengisi kekosongan hatinya, rasa nafsunya yang tak tertahan, rasa haus akan sosok manusia yang meminta pertolongan—

Kemudian ia menangkap sosok Len yang menatapnya tak percaya—terdiam di tempat.

Ah, kebetulan sekali...

_**Rin menunjukkan senyum itu, lagi.**_

"—Len,"

Rin teringat sepenuhnya—ya,

Ia juga membunuh satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki, yang ia sangat cintai—

_**Ia membunuh Len Kagamine.**_

Perasaan itu semakin tak terdefinisikan—kebingungan kembali menyelimuti. Kenapa—? Rin mencintai Len, sangat, sangat, sangat cinta kepadanya—

Kemana akal pikirannya ketika ia menghunuskan pisau itu ke arah tubuh saudara kembarnya?

'_**Ini hukuman.'**_

Oh—ia mengerti. Maka dari itu kini—ia tergeletak bersimbah darah seperti ini.

Sedari awal—ia dan Len memang sudah penuh dengan dosa, ini hukuman dari langit.

Dunia memang tak pernah ramah kepadanya—ataupun kepada Len. Tapi Rin setidaknya menganggap bahwa jawaban dari sesuatu yang tak terdefinisikan itu sebagai satu dari keramahan yang dunia tunjukkan kepadanya,

Untuk terakhir kali.

Rin sudah siap untuk pergi. Rin sudah siap untuk menikmati hukuman apapun yang dipersiapkan di atas sana.

Karena disana...

Ia yakin Len akan menunggunya—untuk menjalani hukuman yang tiada akhir,

_**Selamanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**undefined ;**_

_A word that is lacking of definition._

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_


End file.
